


Winter: Warmth

by ShinySawk



Series: Four Seasons (why did i write these) [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, Character Development, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Healing Sex (sorta...?), Mutual Masturbation, OK THAT'S IT BOYS WE FINISH, Other, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Role Reversal, but will tweak this story with their update if needed, gentle dom wilson, i guarantee you that wx's life pre-constant was utter shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySawk/pseuds/ShinySawk
Summary: WX-78 is desperate to finish their task and keep tabs on Wilson, who is recovering from hypothermia after self-testing his experiments one chilly night. Once they've had a few hours of much-needed rest together, the scientist offers another way to keep the two of them warm.





	Winter: Warmth

_I know it is selfish of me to feel this way... but I do not want us to ever find a way off this world._

_The constant... it is hell, but it is also where I have learned the meaning of empathy, of love. Where I have gained back what was cruelly stripped away from me._

_There is nothing for me where I originated; no family, no friends... only the remaining evil humans who used me as their puppet. Their cursed scapegoat._

_If we were all to return to the world of our origins..._

_Please... take me with you..._

_I beg of you..._

* * *

 

Whenever a brand new winter came around, it always felt like it was the coldest one in history. But was that feeling always the truth? Or was it simply the mind playing tricks on one's self?

WX-78 trudged through the endless snow, already several inches deep with more yet to fall from the sky; yet to pile up on the white world. _When would it ever end?_ They were annoyed by it but had no problem keeping warm thanks to their Thermal Stone and the assortment of winter garments they have flawlessly woven for themself.

Well... except for their scarf. Unlike the others it was tacky and full of human-made errors, but despite those insufferable errors they refused to get rid of it. It was made for them; by someone whom they cherished deeply.

WX in no immediate danger for the cold to freeze their circuits and cause internal damage, they simply continued the work unsuited for the fragile organics in this weather. Glaciers decimated into small fragments of ice from just a few swings of their pickaxe, quickly collected into a large bag. There was just one more to fill before they could return to base and check on him.

With the final glacier in the area crushed to pieces, WX's work was done. They found themselves sprinting as quickly as they could back to base while dragging a large burlap bag stuffed full with ice. At some point they even tripped and fell face-first into the thick blanket of snow, and while this would normally result in an angry robot's tantrum, this time they simply shrugged it off without a word.

All that mattered at the moment was that the two of them were free for a few days thanks to the robot's difficult haggling skills. WX and Wilson... free for the next few days; free for the former to take care of the latter in his ill and vulnerable condition.

* * *

 

On the surface, the base seemed vacant, possibly deserted even. But WX knew that very few of the others were out, and a majority kept indoors in order to keep warm in the darkest hour of winter. Wendy, Webber and Maxwell were all suffering nasty colds from what others told them, and who knew if anyone else had gotten sick by then?

The only other souls outside of a tent at camp were Willow and Wigfrid, huddled together by the big Fire Pit with a heavy blanket draped over the two of them. Leaning on each other as the roaring fire and their love kept the two of them warm. They seemed to be talking about something that could not be overheard by the robot, but WX paid no mind; they had urgent matters to attend to.

After carelessly tossing the bag of ice by the large iceboxes, they wordlessly made a beeline for their destination: their tent. Tempted to barge in as they usually did (being one who never cared for many forms of common decency), something within held them back. And so they called out instead.

“WILSON. I HAVE RETURNED.”

The rustling of blankets and some paper could be heard, before Wilson's tired voice responded.

“WX, is that you...? Please... come in...”

At their lover's request, WX wasted no time opening the flap and entering the shelter, quickly securing it behind them as to prevent cold air from invading. On the tent ground before them, sandwiched between WX's double-stacked and double-wide bedroll and an excessive amount of fur blankets and other things to keep warm with lay Wilson; shivering slightly but relatively healthy. Surrounded by the few belongings the robot hoarded for themselves, the scientist was still pale, however with much of the lost color returned to his flesh.

In a day or two, he would be perfectly well again.

For a moment, all WX could do was recall what brought this foolish scientist before them into such a predicament. What brought them to being bedridden in the robot's tent.

* * *

 

The previous night, WX found Wilson unconscious in the snow-covered camp grounds after failing to meet him in his tent as they promised. Wearing nothing other than his usual wear, completely susceptable to freezing to death within the hour despite being so close to a habitable place to sleep.

They had noticed the spilled green liquid dying a portion of snow its sickly color, spilled from a makeshift beaker beside the fainted man's hand. The Alchemy Engine whirred softly to confirm its recent usage.

Even in such poor weather the fool continued to self-test his crazy experiments?

“YOU... YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!!”

WX was nearly screaming at the unconscious man they cherished so deeply, their insults luckily heard by none, as they scrambled in a panic to lift him off the icy ground. Desperate to get him away from his icy grave.

“CARELESS... FOOLISH... STUPID!!”

Insulting Wilson with a faltering tone that belied their true feelings. The fragile empathy they had slowly regained through their time here, after years of suffering and abuse at the hands of countless wicked humans from their very first awakening... a time from before they appeared in the constant. It was such a pleasant feeling to them, even if they would never admit such a thing in an eternity.

WX took the freezing Wilson into their own tent, wanting to immediately bring him somewhere guaranteed to warm him. Kicking their belongings off their oversized bedroll (mostly gems, gears and rare weaponry, and they were particularly gentle with a red toy robot), the automaton immediately shoved a warm Thermal Stone beside the scientist and pulled several blankets over them. All but his face snugly tucked within multiple layers. They held him close to provide him the heat of their chassis, doing everything in their power to heal.

* * *

 

WX had slept very poorly that night, not that they cared. They constantly held Wilson's sleeping form, monitoring his condition and providing their stable warmth. Perhaps they were overreacting, that was something they always had a penchant for doing, but healing Wilson was all that mattered at the time.

Naturally, after the lack of sleep and spending the morning gathering ice (it was a task that Wickerbottom insisted they do, and they were so obviously livid with it that they haggled themself and Wilson the prior three days off in order to accept it), WX couldn't help but feel dazed as they looked at Wilson smiling up at them from their bed. Luckily, he was quick to break the silence.

“You kept the scarf I made for you... I'm so happy....”

WX felt their face heat up as they removed their winter gear, and scowled.

“YOUR KNITTING IS A DISGRACE, WILSON. BUT YOU MADE THIS YOURSELF FOR ME... EVEN IF I WANTED TO DESTROY THIS POOR EXCUSE OF A SCARF, I... I...”

They found themselves looking away, unable to finish that sentence. Why were they doing this? Why was it getting worse with each passing day: the strange feelings in their chest that felt so bad, yet so good? Feelings that both hurt and heal... how did their Empathy Module manage to fix itself despite all the suffering and struggles?

They shook it off, and simply returned their focus onto Wilson, asking him in a more composed tone they usually had, “HOW IS YOUR PHYSICAL CONDITION?”

The scientist thought for a few seconds then responded, “...Much better actually, I should be fully well again by the day after tomorrow. But... I still feel quite cold...” With that last sentence he looked up at the automaton with eyes so lovely and meaningful.

He was just too predictable.

“VERY WELL. MOVE OVER.” Such stern words in a faltering voice.

Wilson moved himself to the right side of WX's bedroll with a smile, and the robot slipped under the heavy blankets, taking their spot beside him. The two wasted no time meeting in the middle with arms both human and machine wrapped around each other's bodies. Nothing more than Wilson's gentle breathing and the occasional footsteps of other survivors passing by could be heard for a while.

“Thank you for everything, WX... I'll... I'll try to be smarter with my experiments...” Wilson sleepily said, head rested on his lover's heated metal chest. He was finally content with the warmth he was newly provided with, and it was making his weakened form very sleepy despite it being noon.

“GOOD. DO NOT BE SO STUPID NEXT-...” But he was already sound asleep, completely unaware of the halted scolding.

The robot could say nothing, but simply looked as Wilson's body gently rose and fell with his breaths. They placed a hand into his wild hair, feeling their own metal eyelids grow heavy as the prior events finally took their toll. WX quickly fell asleep beneath Wilson, concerns withered away in blissful warmth.

A warmth that engulfed both body and spirit.

* * *

 

“... ke... p...”

“... ey... you... u...”

“H-Hey... WX... wake up...”

WX found their senses returning to them a few hours later, waking up to Wilson's bearded and lovely face taking up much fo the view. He was on top of them, which the robot found strange but did not particularly mind.

“WH... WHAT DO YOU WANT, WILSON?” They asked, still groggy and half-asleep. Wilson chuckled lightly, wrapping both arms around WX's neck and shoulders.

“I... I never got to properly thank you for saving me from freezing to death... and I wanted to help keep us both warm...” He said this in a voice heavily laced with both affection and passion. WX blinked, somewhat confused.

“USE YOUR FLESH BRAIN FROM NOW ON. THAT IS THANKS ENOUGH...”

Another gentle laugh from the scientist.

“It's just... I still feel bad... you've done so much for me despite all my failures and blunders...”

“I SIMPLY DO IT IN ORDER TO EVADE THE WITHERED FLESHLING'S INSUFFERABLE LECTURES ABOUT THE NEEDS OF THE MANY. DO NOT BE SO EASILY FLATTERED.” But this was a blatant lie and they both knew it: WX would not have gone the extra mile for any of the other survivors, especially not a choice few.

They blushed deeply to match Wilson's and glanced sideways.

“You're so adorable, WX...”

“YOU WOULD BE TOO IF YOU SHAVED. FACIAL HAIR IS HIDEOUS.”

He smiled lovingly, tightening his embrace around his beloved, “...Would it be alright with you if I lead this time...?” He asked them ever-so-sweetly.

“WAIT. YOU WANT TO...” WX felt their face burn from the realization of what Wilson was planning all along, “A-ARE YOU SURE? YOU STILL NEED T-TO RECOVER... I-IT WOULD BE IDEAL FOR YOU TO REST...”

“I know, WX. Thank you for looking out for me...” The scientist cooed, a hand on the clamps and screws that kept WX's pelvis covered by metal plating. He was nuzzling them, softly kissing the exposed wires on their neck, his smile widening as garbled, robotic moaning erupted from their mouth.

“Let me keep us warm... just for a little longer... please, WX...”  
  
“W-WILSON...”

After teasing them for a bit longer, Wilson leaned in to kiss them softly, which WX happily returned, gently moaning as they lay beneath the scientist.

“W-WILSON...” They muttered up at their exclusive human, “P-PLEASE... D-D-DO AS YOU WISH...”

Wilson couldn't contain his giddiness at just how ridiculously cute WX was in that moment. In the several lewd encounters the two two of them shared since their first time the previous spring, the robot almost always played the dominant role despite being the smaller of the two. Yet there were few times such as this one where they allowed Wilson the control, and they enjoyed it far more than they were willing to let on.

Only now did they realize that Wilson was naked, having undressed while they were still asleep most likely. WX could feel how hard he was against them as he groped at their groinplate, trying his best to remove it himself. He hadn't quite mastered it yet.

“PER... P-PERVERT...” WX cooed between moans laced with static. Wilson chuckled before smothering their neck with more kisses, eliciting further moans and jagged 'breathing'.

“H-HURRY...”

With the final clamp undone, the scientist lifted their groinplate off, placing it beside some of WX's belongings. He moved his hand with the intent of pleasuring them, only to find nothing between the robot's legs. They were not fully aroused yet, Wilson concluded; but he knew of a move guaranteed to push them over the edge.

Gentle, calloused fingertips reached under WX's chassis, resting on hidden wires around where a human's navel would be. They instantly reacted with shut eyes and a head thrown back, garbled moans growing louder and higher as Wilson delicately stroked the sensitive spot. Their grip on the blankets tightened as they placed their other hand on their cheek, beside and ecstatic and erotic smile. Unable to stop their garbled moans until he retracted his hand.

They panted heavily as they stared up at Wilson with bedroom eyes and some oil drooling from agape mouth. Face heavily flushed... their artificial penis at a full, proud erection.

“Y-YOU P-P-PERVERT...” they muttered through their heavy panting, “IT P-PLEASES YOU... REDUCING ME T-T-TO TH-THIS... D-DOESN'T IT...?”

His hand on the robot's, Wilson brought his face closer, just inches away, “If you want my honest answer...” he responded in a voice soft as silk, “It really does. I can't help it... you're just far too cute, WX...”

And before WX could protest in their usual difficult manner, the two were kissing again. Wilson could feel their whining in his mouth as he positioned his dick to press against theirs. He felt their hand in his hair, an encouragement to keep going, but had to break away for air at some point.

Remembering something WX tried a while back that felt especially nice, he brought a hand down to grab their cock and hold it with his own, gently squeezing and rubbing them together. A touch so sensitive... WX was unable to stop themself from wriggling in delight beneath Wilson as they felt him rub the both of them off, a voice breathy and garbled. The scientist, gazing at their lustful expression from above, couldn't stop himself from kissing them on the cheek, forehead, neck... between his own quiet moans.

“D-Does it feel nice...?” Wilson lovingly whispered into their hearing module. He had stopped the pleasuring for a short moment much to the disappointment of both.

“S-SO... W-WARM...” WX cried out desperately as they thrust themself against him in impatience, “P-PLEASE... DO... NOT... S-STOP! AHHH!!”

Their erotic cries intensified as Wilson buried his face in the crook of their neck and resumed rubbing the both of them out, his hand slick from both grease and precum. It wasn't too long before he could feel himself come close, and could only wonder if they felt the same as he continued the pleasuring.

“W-WILSON... GO F-F-FASTER...!” I-I'M... I'M GOING... TO... MMMPH-!!”

At the call of his name, Wilson knew exactly what WX wanted to say even before they could finish, bringing his lips to their drooling mouth and jacking the two of them off as quickly as he possibly could. It was quite exhausting and almost hurt his hand... but he refused to stop until he could give the two of them a heated climax.

“I-I...!!”

With a final scream of ecstasy, the two of them came together. Black and white splurts landed on WX's chassis and faceplate from the dual orgasms, leaving them dazed and staring up at their human; expression full of lust from the intense moment. He rolled off of them and grabbed their hand, which they gently accepted. He knew it would only be a matter of time before their inner germaphobe would yell at him for getting them covered in both semen and thickened oil. In fact,

“YOU CRUEL, FILTHY MAN!” WX snapped at Wilson with a pouty expression, “L-LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE GOTTEN ALL OVER ME!!”

He laughed gently, producing a ragged towel and quickly wiping them down, “Well... if you want me to be factual, it was mostly from you...” The robot shot him a very angry, red-faced look and he could barely hold back his desire to kiss them all over on the spot.

“No worries though! You're all cleaned off now...”  
  
“HMPH... THANK YOU.” The two of them lay in bed together for a moment with held hands. Few words were exchanged for the next few minutes, until Wigfrid's distant yet booming voice called out to the entire camp,

“CÖME ALL! THE EVENING FEAST HAS BEGUN!!”

WX turned to Wilson, “LET US GO. THEY ARE EXPECTING US, AND I ASSUME YOU TOO REQUIRE REFUELING.”

They could both hear his stomach growling. "Well, you did assume right." he smiled sheepishly.

Wilson scrambled to dress himself again back into his regular wear while WX re-fastened the plating their boyfriend removed during the erotic moment. They wordlessly placed their Winter Hat on the scientist's head after wrapping their scarf around their neck. Once both were completely decent with any evidence of sex cleaned off, they prepared to leave.

Before they stepped out into the endless snowfall, Wilson gently hugged WX, who immediately returned the loving embrace.

“I love you, WX. Thank you for being with me this whole time.”  
  
“I LOVE YOU TOO, WILSON... I WILL SEE YOU HERE AFTER DINNER, YES?”

And so, they separated and left the tent together, joining the rest of the survivors at the fire pit in the middle of the snow-covered world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this, along with my previous works if applicable. I really appreciate all the feedback I've gotten from both here and outside. With all four seasons done, I think I'd rather work on more worksafe stuff involving my verse. Because there's so much more to this relationship than sex, it's just that the sex is really fun to write! ;u;
> 
> Anyway, thank you all once again. Please leave comments and/or kudos if you want. I hope you enjoyed my writing, but if you didn't that's perfectly okay too!
> 
> -Shiny Sawk


End file.
